La surprise
by Jade181184
Summary: Dix-huit mois après la mort de Neal, Peter va retrouver quelqu'un...
1. Chapter 1

**La surprise**

Dix-huit mois, cela faisait déjà dix-huit mois que Neal était mort. Peter avait toujours beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir de temps en temps au bureau ou dans des lieux où ils avaient connu des moments forts ensemble.

Bien sur ce qu'il avait découvert dans le box de stockage avait ravivé une lueur d'espoir. Cependant, il l'avait vite mise de côté car espérer était aussi douloureux. Il n'avait rien dit à personne pas même à Elisabeth.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, le passé revenait frapper à la porte, par le biais d'un mail. L'expéditeur n'était autre que Sarah Ellis. Sarah qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis l'enterrement de Neal. La jeune femme avait quitté son poste pour Sterling & Bosh et s'était installé à son compte.

Pour autant qu'il le sache, elle était partie à l'autre bout de la planète. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle se trouvait en Thaïlande. En ouvrant le pli, il ne put retenir une certaine appréhension. Il n'avait jamais su et ne saurait sans doute jamais géré une femme en détresse.

A l'enterrement, il était resté prostré tout à sa propre douleur et à son chagrin. Il avait même pendant un temps repoussé Elisabeth. Puis, la vie s'était chargée de lui reparler par le petit être qui grandissant dans le ventre de cette dernière qu'il devait continuer.

Il n'était pas seul, il avait une femme et un fils merveilleux, et même si Neal était mort, la vie devait continuer. Pour honorer, la mémoire de l'homme qu'il était et en souvenir de joie de vivre qui l'habitait.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils avaient hésité jusqu'au dernier moment.

 **Flash back**

Peter ne semblait pas capable de faire autre chose que de sourire. Après douze longues heures de travail, Elisabeth venait de donner naissance à un magnifique petit garçon. Malgré neuf mois d'intense réflexion, El et lui n'étaient pas parvenus à se mettre d'accord sur un patron.

Le prénom qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils auraient un garçon, il n'avait pas osé le dire à haute voix. Par ailleurs, il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de sa femme face à ce choix.

« Pourquoi pas Neal, dit la voix assoupie d'Elisabeth.

Je… tu.

Je sais que tu y penses depuis un moment. Et je suis d'accord, c'est un bel hommage. Je pense qu'il aurait apprécié.

Il aurait surtout apprécié l'ironie de la situation et aurait fait les quatre cents coups avec le petit, lui apprenant ce qu'il savait pour nous faire tourner en bourrique, répondit Peter laissant son regard se perdre dans le lointain.

Il me manque aussi, tu sais, dit Elisabeth en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son mari. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Ils étaient restés ensuite là silencieux jusqu'à ce que le bébé se rappelle à eux par des pleurs tonitruants. Il était la preuve que la vie continuait et que pour lui, il devait reprendre le dessus.

La promptitude avec laquelle Peter finit par ouvrir le courrier, envoya à terre son contenu, une lettre et 3 billets d'avion. L'écriture vive de Sarah se reconnut au premier abord.

 _Mes amis,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir fait parvenir des nouvelles plus tôt. On va dire qu'il faut laisser le temps au temps._

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder par écrit, je souhaiterais vous inviter tous les trois à passer quelques jours chez moi le 29 avril…_

Le reste de la lettre était dédié à Elisabeth. Dès le retour de cette dernière, ils parlèrent un long moment tous les deux. Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord sur le fait que l'idée était bonne. Ce serait leurs premières vacances depuis la naissance de Neal.

L'endroit que Sarah avait choisi était d'ailleurs idéal, l'Italie pour être exact la province toscane. Deux mois plus tard, ils atterrissaient donc à l'aéroport de Florence. Ils purent largement admirer la verdoyante campagne toscane tandis qu'ils roulaient en direction de la maison de Sarah.

Le petit Neal avait été très sage durant le vol dormant la majorité du temps où regardant par le hublot. Dans la voiture, c'était une autre histoire, il semblait tout exciter comme s'il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

La maison où Sarah s'était installée, était un peu à l'écart du village en haut d'une colline surplombant une vallée verdoyante où oliviers et vignes dominaient le paysage. A leur arrivée, Sarah se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la maison.

Elle les accueillit avec bonheur, mais tous se rendaient bien compte que sans Neal ces retrouvailles n'avaient pas la même saveur. Le passager qu'ils avaient récupéré le ressentait aussi très bien. Mozzie avait été lui aussi convié par Sarah.

Malgré sa paranoïa légendaire, le petit homme chauve avait accepté de les accompagner en Italie. Il avait fallu qu'Elisabeth lui tienne la main jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement pour éviter qu'il s'enfuie et dans l'avion c'était lui et non pas Neal qui s'était comporté comme un gosse.

Cet intermède fut interrompu par des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers l'entrée. La stupeur les cloua un instant sur place. Devant eux, se tenait un petit bonhomme qui devait avoir l'âge de Neal et dont l'identité du père ne faisait aucun doute.

Sa chevelure était celle de Sarah mais la couleur de ses yeux et les traits de son visage étaient ceux de Neal Caffrey. Peter l'attrapa au vol et le petit garçon lui fit un sourire ravageur révélant deux petites quenottes blanches.

« Sarah, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, dit Peter estomaqué.

Je ne…

Non, excuse-moi, je suis un idiot. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Peter Théodore Caffrey, dit une voix qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre mille. »

Le petit garçon tendait les bras dans la direction de la personne qui avait parlé. Un homme que tous avaient cru ne jamais revoir. Neal Caffrey se tenait devant eux en pleine forme, Peter tendit l'enfant à sa mère.

Peter et lui se donnèrent une puissante étreinte. Bien sur, il y avait encore beaucoup de chose à dire entre eux mais aujourd'hui ils étaient simplement heureux de se retrouver. Ils avaient une raison de plus pour se réjouir, ils fêtaient les uns ans du petit Peter.

 **Fin ou à suivre ça dépend de vous**


	2. Chapter 2

**La surprise (2** **ème** **partie)**

Bien rapidement, cependant, Neal dut faire face à la personne qu'il redoutait le plus. Mozzie se tenait en retrait depuis le début de la conversation. Neal s'attendait à tout, de la part de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, Mozzie le prit totalement au dépourvu en le prenant dans ses bras. Son ami se jeta littéralement sur lui le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il vit ou plutôt il ressentit les pleurs de Mozzie.

Un peu mal à l'aise, tout d'abord, il finit par rendre son étreinte à son ami. Plus tard, ce soir-là, autour d'un dîner, le temps fut venu pour lui de tout révéler.

 **POV de Sarah**

Elisabeth et elle étaient allées coucher le petit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de replonger dans ses pensées remontant dix-huit mois plus tôt en regardant leur petit garçon dormir.

 **Flash back**

 **Dix-huit mois plus tôt**

Elle était revenue à New York pour quelques jours. Malgré les tensions qui existaient entre eux, elle avait accepté un dîner avec Neal. Après tout cela ne l'engageait à rien, être sex friends était mieux qu'un engagement aucun d'eux n'était prêt à prendre.

Elle se dit qu'elle devait améliorer sa force de persuasion si elle voulait finir par se convaincre elle-même. Cependant, c'est avec la froide détermination de ne plus se laisser avoir par Neal qu'elle pénétra dans son appartement.

Comme à son habitude avait fait les en grand, leur préparant un souper fin avec une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux et du vrai champagne. Cependant, rapidement ils se retrouvèrent au lit avec des fraises et de la crème chantilly.

Peu avant l'aube, repus tous les deux, elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement. Neal la retint par le bras alors qu'elle quittait le lit.

« Sarah…

Neal, je crois qu'on en a déjà parlé. Les relations à distance ce n'est pas notre truc. Et le joli bracelet que tu portes ne permettra rien d'autre.

Et si je ne le portais plus.

Neal, tu sais très bien, je ne te suivrais jamais dans une cavale.

On ne parle pas de cavale, je suis sur une dernière affaire et ensuite j'obtiens ma liberté.

De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

Demande à Peter, il peut te le confirmer. J'ai négocié ma liberté.

Et quoi, tu voudrais que nous sortions ensemble toi reprenant tes activités et moi te poursuivant.

Je pensais plutôt repartir à zéro. Faire table rase, tout quitter et nous installer quelque part.

Tu voudrais que j'abandonne tout comme ça sur un coup de tête pour te suivre.

Sarah, tu es ce que j'ai plus de précieux dans ma vie. Après Kate, je pensais que plus personne ne parviendrait à m'atteindre mais toi… Tu, enfin je ne sais pas…

Neal, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes.

Sarah, je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate mais je t'en prie, réfléchis-y.

Je… Je ne peux rien… il faut que j'y aille, dit elle en filant tout en s'habillant à toute vitesse. »

Elle avait pris la fuite et était loin d'en être fière. Trois jours plus tard, elle en était toujours au même point quand son téléphone sonna. Quand elle vit le numéro de Peter s'afficher, un sombre pressentiment l'assaillit.

Pressentiment qui ne fit que se renforcer quand elle entendit le son de la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Sarah, je…

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Sarah, je suis navré.

Où est-il Peter ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. Keller lui a tiré dessus.

Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle connaissant déjà la réponse instinctivement.

Il est mort à l'hôpital. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. »

Elle resta un instant sous le choc incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle s'était sentie incapable de se rendre à la morgue pour le voir. C'est comme une partie d'elle avait cessé tout simplement de fonctionner.

Les 48 heures qui suivirent, elle les passa dans un vrai brouillard. Elle semblait s'être mise en pilote automatique. Peter avait tout prévu pour que les funérailles de Neal soient dignes de l'homme qu'il était.

Des dizaines de personne étaient venues y assister. Neal en aurait sans doute plaisanté s'il avait été présent. Réunir au même endroit gendarmes et voleurs sans que cela se finisse par des arrestations massives, c'était tout Neal.

Au cours de ces dernières années, il avait fait le lien entre les deux mondes marchant sur un fil tel un funambule. Et maintenant alors qu'il était sur le point d'être libre, le destin ou plutôt Keller mettait un terme à tous ses espoirs

Elle garda les yeux secs tout au long de la cérémonie ne lâchant pas le cercueil. Alors que tous se séparaient, elle raccompagna June. Cette dernière semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques heures.

Neal avait marqué la vie de tous ceux qu'il avait approchés. June lui laissa la clé de l'appartement de Neal. Elle resta un long moment devant la porte incapable de se décider à l'ouvrir. Prenant une grande inspiration, et ouvrit.

Elle eut un instant l'image de Neal se tenant sur le seuil pour leur premier vrai dîner à deux. Au fil de son exploration, elle replongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle trouve une de ses chemises abandonnée sur le prenant contre elle, elle inspira les effluves de l'eau de toilette de Neal.

« Espèce de salaud, tu voulais toujours avoir le dernier mot pas vrai. Tu savais parfaitement que tu risquais de ne pas t'en sortir. Encore une promesse que tu n'as pas tenu. Mais tu étais un homme bien Neal. Je t'aime Neal, si tu savais à quel p… »

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, au travers du passage secret entrouvert se tenait Neal Caffrey. Elle crut un instant à une autre illusion d'optique quand l'apparition ouvrit la bouche disant « Sarah ! »

Cela lui suffit , elle se précipita dans sa direction.

« Salaud, espèce de salaud. Comment as-tu osé faire ça dit elle tout en martelant son torse de coup de poing rageur avant de s'effondrer en larme dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement désolé, pardon… murmura la voix de Neal à son oreille.

Comment… »

Il lui expliqua tout. Sachant que même en stoppant Keller les Pink Panthers resteraient un danger, il avait décidé de simuler sa mort. La seule personne au courant était June. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Mozzie, Peter ou elle mais il ne voulait pas les impliquer directement.

Et puis, June était une vieille dame, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir plus de choc que nécessaire. Il lui dit qu'elle avait désormais un choix à faire : partir avec lui commencer une nouvelle vie loin de tout cela ou repartir chacun de son côté.

Le choix fut beaucoup plus rapide et simple qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pensé l'avoir perdu était la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Pas un instant, elle n'avait regretté ce choix. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle avait envoyé sa démission à Sterling Bosh leur demandant de faire suivre ses affaires à son appartement. Neal et elle avaient filé ensuite pour se poser sur une petite île de Polynésie.

Ils y étaient restés quelques semaines le temps de choisir ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. Devenir consultants en sécurité, leur était apparu comme une évidence. Ils avaient choisi l'Asie où ils étaient des anonymes.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Elisabeth qui tenait un livre pour enfants dans les mains. Le questionnement qu'elle lut dans ses yeux nécessitait une explication. Elle choisit donc de la raccompagner sur la terrasse.

« Qu'est ce que…, commença Peter en voyant Elisabeth lui tendre un livre pour enfant.

Tu as devant toi un original de Neal Caffrey.

Tu illustres des livres pour enfant toi, dit Peter avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas que des illustrations le titre parlait de lui-même. »

 _Mozart le petit ours qui avait peur de tout._ Il n'y avait pas de doute quant à l'auteur même si le livre n'était signé que par des initiales. Sarah se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Neal le lui avait présenté. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûr de lui.

 **Flash back**

 **Dix mois plus tôt**

Elle était à moins d'un mois du terme dans quelques semaines leur fils serait avec eux. Pour des raisons sanitaires évidentes, ils avaient choisi de s'installer pour quelques temps au Japon en tout cas au moins jusqu'à la naissance.

Ce petit être avait été une heureuse surprise. A priori, ils l'avaient conçu cette fameuse nuit peu avant le simulacre de mort de Neal. Elle avait pourtant longuement tergiversé avant de lui annoncer ignorant qu'elle serait sa réaction.

Finalement c'est Neal qui la surprit le premier la demandant en mariage. Cette fois-ci, il était on ne peut plus sérieux et déterminé et elle avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. Elle lui avait ensuite révélé qu'elle était enceinte.

Sous le choc tout d'abord, il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Puis, il l'avait serré dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Cependant, Neal en avait été très perturbé faisant des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines.

Il avait fini par lui révéler ses craintes. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu de vrais modèles de famille et encore moins de père. Comment savoir, s'il serait un bon père. Malgré ses tentatives pour le rassurer, Sarah n'avait pas complètement réussi .

Pourtant, tout au long de sa grossesse, Neal avait su montrer à quel point il était attentionné et attentif à leur bine être à tous les deux. Il passait cependant beaucoup de temps enfermé dans son atelier refusant de lui montrer les fruits de son travail

Ce soir était différent, Neal lui avait bandé les yeux et guidé en douceur dans son atelier. Quand il lui retira le bandeau ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Sur le bureau s'étalait des dizaines de planche à dessin sur lesquels on retrouvait une histoire pour enfant. Elle en était émue aux larmes. Plus tard cette nuit-là alors qu'ils étaient couchés depuis longtemps, elle fut réveillée par un liquide chaud coulant entre ses jambes.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour réaliser de quoi il retournait. Elle secoua Neal pour le réveiller mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une sourde douleur la transperça. Neal fit preuve d'un grand sang froid dans les minutes et les heures qui suivirent.

Au petit matin, six heures plus tard naquit Peter Théodore Caffrey, 3,250 kg et 52 cm. Elle put voir au travers de la fatigue que les doutes de Neal s'étaient effacés.

 **Fin du flash back**

Après de nombreuses discussions, Neal avait accepté de publier ce livre. Ce premier livre avait eu un beau succès et Neal avait commencé une série dont la prochaine édition s'annonçait comme un futur succès.

L'Amérique était le seul lieu où le livre n'avait pas été publié. C'était un choix délibéré de Neal qui voulait rester discret tant que les Pink Panthers n'auraient pas été mises hors d'état de nuire. Il n'avait plus d'excuses maintenant que c'était chose faite.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi de révéler à leurs amis la vérité. Plus de raison de se cacher désormais, leur famille était de nouveau réunie.

 **Fin**


End file.
